


Perfect Together

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sub Alec Lightwood, Unhealthy Relationships, manipulative Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec is having doubts about Magnus, but Magnus assures him there is nothing to worry about***Day 15 - "Everything has been different since I fell in love with you"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Perfect Together

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaat? I posted something?? Wild, I know! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short one. It's just a little insight into Magnus and Alec's relationship dynamic, though it is a very informative one and, I think, really sets up the next one quite nicely.  
> I've set it before, but I absolutely do not condone this type of relationship. It is unhealthy and manipulative.

“Oh, I love this song!” Alec called out from the kitchen where he was scrubbing their dishes from dinner. He began swaying his hips and humming along as he went about his work. 

“Then come dance with me, hot stuff,” Magnus said, from where he was now standing in the kitchen doorway. Alec jumped, thinking Magnus was somewhere else in the loft, not right behind him. 

“I gotta get the food off these dishes before it starts getting caked on,” Alec said, turning back to what he was doing. 

“Oh the dishes aren’t going to be ruined after one dance,” Magnus scoffed as he made his way to lean against the counter, “let’s go, pretty boy, put them down,”

“You’re in a good mood,” Alec commented with a smile as he placed the dishes in the sink. He quickly dried his hands before allowing Magnus to take both of them in his, moving them both with the music. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? My amazing boyfriend is here with me,” Magnus said, letting a hand run through Alec’s hair as they danced together. 

“And flattery,” Alec teased, “you must want something from me,” 

“Maybe I do,” Magnus smirked, playfully biting at Alec’s collarbone, “or maybe I don’t,” 

“Do I have to guess?” Alec asked, dipping Magnus playfully, causing his boyfriend to laugh. 

“Nope,” Magnus smiled, spinning Alec out before pulling him back in quickly, “you don’t even know if there is something. Maybe I’m just in a good mood,” 

“You’re never in a good mood for no reason,” Alec reminded him. 

“You’re a good reason,” Magnus returned. 

“Oh, why? Cause I do your dishes?” Alec teased. 

“Oh hush!” Magnus slapping his arm lightly, “you know I love you for more than just your ability to keep my house clean,” 

“Well I’m glad you keep me around for more than just cleaning your house,” Alec smiled. 

“Oh darling, you will have no idea how many reasons there are to keep you around,” Magnus replied before pulling him into a searing kiss. He wasn’t lying when he spoke. He loved Alec and he wanted to keep him by his side for the rest of his life, but he was still hoping he’d be able to lead him to Robert Lightwood. If Magnus could finally put an end to Robert Lightwood, everything that he’d done over the past few years would’ve been worth it. 

“You’ll have to tell me all of them some time,” Alec said softly against Magnus’ lips when they pulled apart as the song ended.

“Maybe I will,” Magnus replied, pressing another quick kiss to his lips, “you go relax now, darling. I’ll finish the dishes,” 

“What? Are you sure?” Alec looked at him, confused. He always did the dishes. 

“Yup, go have a drink or something,” Magnus shooed him, heading over to the sink. 

“Now I’m convinced you want something,” Alec said, a little suspicious, “if this is another attempt to try to get me to suck your cock in public-”

“No, it’s not,” Magnus brushed him off. He knew the answer to that question was a definitive no. He’d asked many times, “unless you’re going to change your mind,”

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Alec said firmly, “seriously. What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Magnus insisted, “I’m giving you the night off from dishes, go sit somewhere,”

“Half a night off,” Alec shot back. 

“Take it or leave it, sweetheart,” Magnus shrugged, holding out the kitchen towel. 

“Oh, I’ll take it,” Alec chuckled before turning around and heading out of the kitchen, “have fun now,”

“I’m sure I will,” Magnus responded sarcastically. Alec smiled a little as he made his way out onto Magnus’ balcony. It was things like that about Magnus that always confused him. Every time he starts having doubts about them, that maybe this isn’t what a relationship is supposed to look like, Magnus would do stuff like that. They’d dance in the kitchen or drive out of the city to watch the stars, or Magnus would do some of Alec’s chores for him. 

Alec sighed as he leaned over the balcony, glancing down at the ground below. He loved Magnus, he really did, there was no doubt in his mind that he loved Magnus with all his heart. There were just times where he wondered if maybe their relationship wasn’t all that healthy. There were times when he would just feel wrong about their relationship, but he could never put a finger on why. He needed to talk to Magnus, he knew he did, he just didn’t know what to say.

God, he wanted a cigarette. 

“Are you alright, baby?” Magnus walked onto the balcony to see Alec wringing his hands together as if he was nervous. Over the past nine months, he’d learned these little things about his young boyfriend. 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” Alec said quickly as Magnus joined him, a hand resting low on his back. 

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, pointedly looking Alec up and down, “because you haven’t been acting alright the past couple of days,” 

“No, I’ve been fine,” Alec insisted, giving Magnus a small smile. 

“Well, you’ve been wringing your hands practically non-stop,” Magnus said, pointing at his hands. Alec immediately let his hands drop to his sides, but not moments later he began tapping his foot, “and now you’re anxiously tapping your foot,”

“No I’m not,” Alec said quickly, stopping his foot from moving, “I’m fine, Magnus, really,” 

“Alexander, you know you can talk to me about anything that’s bothering you, right?” Magnus asked, getting a little nervous that Alec might be drifting away from him, “I won’t judge you, I hope you know this,” 

“I do, I do,” Alec nodded before biting his lip, “it’s just, um…”

“Just what?” Magnus asked. Alec only sighed, going back wringing his hands, “Alec?”

“Yeah, um…” Alec trailed off again. Magnus sighed and pulled a package of cigarettes from his pocket before taking one out. 

“Open,” Magnus said, holding the cigarette in front of Alec’s mouth. His boyfriend did as he was told and Magnus placed the cigarette between his teeth. Alec held it in his mouth as Magnus pulled out a lighter and lit it, “take a breath and gather your thoughts,”

Alec took a breath in, letting the smoke fill his lungs before blowing it back out, “thanks,” 

“Of course, darling,” Magnus smiled, happy to help his boyfriend relax. He saw the tension begin to seep out of him. Alec took a few more hits before taking the cigarette from his mouth and playing with it. 

“It’s about...us,” Alec said hesitantly, choosing his words wisely.

“What about us?” Magnus asked, trying not to let the fear in his voice show. His hand curled into a fist and he tucked it at his side as he dug his nails into his palm. 

“I...um, do you think we’re spending too much time together?” Alec asked, avoiding looking at Magnus.

“Too much time?” Magnus asked, surprise clearly written all over his face. 

“Yeah, I mean,” Alec’s leg began bouncing again, “I spend most of my time here at your beck and call. I feel like I’m...I’m becoming you. I barely see my siblings anymore, I just...everything has been different since I fell in love with you. My life has changed so much in the past nine months and-” 

“Well I’m not holding you hostage here,” Magnus interrupted, trying to keep the venom out of his voice but knew it was seeping in, “if you want to go home I’m not stopping you,” 

“I know, I know, I just...I feel like you’ll be upset if I don’t spend my time with you,” Alec elaborated. 

“That’s just your own insecurity, darling,” Magnus explained to him, “you clearly want to be here. You’re a free person, if you wanted to be at home with your siblings you would be. Even if it’s subconscious, you clearly want to be here,”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Alec said, following Magnus’ logic as he absorbed the words. 

“You obviously want to spend as much time with me as I want to spend with you,” Magnus told him, “and everything you do for me...you obviously want to do it. Again, Alexander, you are a free person. You wouldn’t do anything that at least a part of you would want to do. Take, for example, you don’t want to suck my cock in public, so you’re not going to do it and I’m never going to force you,” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Alec nodded, “I’m sorry I even brought this up,”

“No, Alexander, it’s good that we talk about these things,” Magnus insisted, “I don’t want you to start having doubts about our relationship over things we could easily talk through together,”

“I don’t want to either,” Alec agreed, “I’m sorry then that I didn’t bring it up sooner,”

“It’s okay, darling, I forgive you,” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, “I should go home to my siblings tonight, though. I’m their legal guardian,”

“They’re eighteen,” Magnus said. 

“Jace just turned eighteen,” Alec told him, “Izzy’s still seventeen and Max is ten, he’s ten! I still have custody of them both. I’m basically the only father Max has ever had and I feel like I’m abandoning him,” 

“You’re not abandoning him,” Magnus told him, “you’ve been raising your siblings for the past ten years, you’ve barely had any time for yourself. You are allowed to take time for yourself, Alexander. You’re allowed to do what you want every once in a while,” 

“I know and that was my thought process when we started dating,” Alec said, “but I feel like it’s crossed the line into negligence. Yes, I am allowed to do things for myself, and I have been, but Max is still ten years old and I am still his legal guardian,” 

“Yes, you are, and I love you for what you’ve done for your family,” Magnus said, leaning in and pressing a firm kiss to Alec’s lips, “I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do. But if you want to do something, I’m not going to tell you to stop,”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Alec nodded, “I won’t tell you to stop doing something you want to do,” 

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking the cigarette from his hand, bringing it to his own mouth, and taking a breath in before putting it out. He blew the smoke from his mouth in a ring, letting it float towards Alec as it dissipated. Alec laughed as it did, using his hand to brush it away. He moved closer to lean against Magnus and rest his head on his shoulder. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and slowly moved his hand up and down. 

“Are you going home?” Magnus asked him after a moment. 

“Well, I can’t go home smelling like smoke,” Alec said, knowing if his siblings ever found out he’d started smoking they’d be furious at him, especially if they found out Magnus was the reason he started. They still didn’t like Magnus, but they had stopped arguing with him about his relationship. 

“I guess not,” Magnus agreed, knowing that Alec wanted to keep that from his siblings.

“I’ll probably go in a bit though, once the smell is gone,” Alec explained. 

“I understand,” Magnus nodded before he let his hand slip lower, under the waistband of Alec’s pants and underwear, “I’m sure we can find something to pass the time,”

“Hmm, I’m sure we can,” Alec hummed, turning his head to meet Magnus for a kiss. Magnus shifted the hand in Alec’s pants and grabbed his bare ass, pulling their fronts together. Alec moaned as Magnus pushed his thigh against Alec’s cock, allowing Magnus to deepen the kiss. Alec shifted so he sat in Magnus’ lap, taking his boyfriend’s face in his hands before he began kissing along his jawline, sucking lightly as he did. 

“Does, um…” Alec breathed against Magnus’ neck as he began to blush, “does the balcony count as ‘public’?” 

“Technically. Some of the neighbors can see over here if they look from the right spot,” Magnus replied, “why?”

“Cause I’ll, um,” Alec bit his lip, trying to get his words out before he could regret them. He felt like he needed to do something more to apologize to Magnus for ever doubting their relationship, “cause I’ll suck your cock out here,” 

“Oh, will you now?” Magnus asked, tugging Alec out of the crook of his neck so he could look at him properly. 

Alec bit his lip and nodded. Magnus smiled and ran his hand through Alec’s hair, the perfect picture of innocence. He smiled at him before he tugged on Alec’s hair, causing him to moan and that innocence was perfectly ruined. 

“Get to it then,” Magnus said, letting go of his hair. 

“Yes sir,” Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips before sliding off his lap and onto the balcony. There was still a small doubt in the back of his mind about Magnus, but the more time he spent with his boyfriend, the more he learned from him, the more certain he became that Magnus was right for him, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Again, I absolutely do not support this relationship. I'm writing this series to look at the various layers of manipulative relationships as well as try to help me cope with my own experiences.  
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading! If you enjoyed leave kudos, comments, and subscribe :)))


End file.
